Pertarungan Millennium
by Daffa-X
Summary: Yugi berhasil memenangkan Battle City dan mendapatkan ketiga kartu Dewa, ketika mereka berada di Museum Domino, Ryo datang dan menantang Yugi dalam pertempuran antar pemilik Millennium Item demi memperebutkan Ketujuh Millennium
1. Intro

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua karakter Bukan Milik Author

Fic Pertamaku di Fandom Yugioh, mohon maaf apabila masih terdapat banyak kekurangan

Akhir kata, enjoy the story

A/N : Waktu setelah battle city, agak berbeda dari cerita aslinya, dan beberapa karakter OOC

Chapter I : Intro

Yugi telah memenangkan pertandingan Battle City, dia sudah memiliki gelar sebagai raja duelist setelah mengalahkan Marik di pertandingan final turnamen itu, dia juga sudah mendapatkan ketiga kartu Dewa dan beberapa Millennium Item, sekarang, Yugi dan teman-temannya akan berusaha mengembalikan ingatan Yami Yugi yang hilang.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Museum Domino, mereka akan menuju ke batu tulis mesir kuno untuk menuju ke masa dimana Yami Yugi berasal, ketika mereka akan sampai disana, mereka bertemu dengan Ryo.

"Hei, Jarang sekali melihatmu disini." Sapa Yugi kepada Ryo, Ryo hanya menyeringai kemudian dia menjawab, "Aku kesini karena aku tahu kau ada Disini." Jawabnya.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau kami disini?" Selidik Jounouchi, Ryo tersenyum kemudian dia mengatakan, "Aku tahu karena Millennium Ring dan Millennium Puzzle saling tarik menarik." Ungkapnya.

"Sepertinya kau ada perlu denganku, Ada apa?" tanya Yugi, "Benar, aku ingin menantangmu dalam Battle Arena." Jawabnya.

"Kau tidak tahu kalau Yugi adalah Raja Duelist?" tanya Jounouchi, "_Well_...memang kalau didunia Nyata, tapi belum dalam dunia Millennium." Jawab Ryo

"...Aku harus membantu Partner mengembalikan ingatannya dulu Ryo." Jawab Yugi.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, kalau kau tidak memenangkan pertandingan ini, Yugi." Tandas Ryo.

"Bicara apa kau!? Dia sudah memiliki ketiga kartu Dewa!" Marah Jounouchi.

"Tapi belum ketujuh Millennium Item, kan? Kau membutuhkan ketujuh millennium Item untuk mengembalikan ingatan partnermu, Yugi." Jelas Ryo

"Itu akan kami peroleh di sana." Jawab Yugi, dia kemudian menunjukkan tiga kartu dewa itu ke batu tulis itu, dan akhirnya sebuah cahaya terang membawa mereka ke zaman mesir kuno

Mesir Kuno.

Yugi dan kawan-kawannya berada di sebuah tempat yang asing bagi mereka, tiba-tiba, mereka kembali disambut Ryo.

"Jadi...kau benar-benar datang Yugi?" Tanya Ryo

"Kami datang untuk membantu Yami Yugi." Terang Jounouchi.

"Ryo...di dunia Nyata, kau mengatakan bahwa ada pertempuran untuk memperoleh Millennium Item, kan?"

"Ya."

"Dimana arenanya, dan...bagaimana bertarungnya?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Tentu saja Card Game."

*!* semuanya terkejut mendengarnya

"Bagaimana bisa di zaman ini ada Card Game?" tanya Jounouchi

"Kalian ada di Zaman sekarang, disini pun tetap sama dengan Zaman dimana kita berasal, hanya latar kota yang berbeda." Jawab Ryo

"Kalau begitu...para pemegang Millennium Item itu...?" Yugi mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan mereka

"Ya, mereka...orang yang sama dengan di dunia nyata." Ungkap Ryo.

"Baik, dimana Lokasinya?" tanya Yugi

"Yugi, apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Jounouchi mulai ragu dengan keadaan bahwa lawan untuk memperebutkan Millennium Item itu, adalah lawan yang sama dengan lawan di Dunia Nyata

"Berarti kau harus melawan Marik lagi?" Tanya Anzu, Yugi hanya tersenyum ragu, "Mungkin..."

"Tapi, tenang...Yugi punya ketiga kartu dewa!" Tegas Honda, "Siapa pun tak akan bisa mengalahkannya"

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Ryo, Yugi menangguk, "Antarkan aku ke sana."

Ryo kemudian membawa mereka ke sebuah kuil kuno yang berada agak jauh dari kota, kemudian Ryo menjelaskan kepada mereka.

"Kalian berpisah disini, Yugi...kau nanti langsung menuju Battle Cafe dan kalian menuju Guest Room" jelas Ryo sambil menunjukkan dua tempat yang dimaksud.

"Kami ingin melihat pertandingan Yugi." Kata Jounouchi.

"Kau bisa ke Battle Arena, jika sudah waktunya." Ungkap Ryo, kemudian dia masuk ke Battle Cafe lebih dahulu.

"Ini saatnya teman-teman." Yugi berkata sebelum pergi ke Battle Cafe, teman-temannya mendukungnya, "Semoga beruntung Yugi"

Yugi menangguk kemudian dia masuk ke Battle Cafe.

-End Of Chapter-

_Well_, Itu adalah chapter 1 dari fic ini, mohon maaf jika masih banyak kekurangan dan alurnya terlalu pendek atau tidak jelas.

akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	2. Pertarungan yang ditakdirkan

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua karakter Bukan Milik Author

Yosh, chapter berikutnya, terimakasih bagi para readers, terlebih yang sudah memberikan reviewnya untuk Chapter sebelumnya

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy the Story

Chapter II : Pertarungan yang Ditakdirkan.

Yugi memasuki Battle Cafe, berharap untuk menemu orang-orang yang akan menjadi lawan dalam turnamen ini, namun saat dia memasuki Battle Cafe, tempat itu kosong.

'Kemana Ryo? Tadi kulihat jelas dia masuk ke sini...' pikirnya dalam hati, namun tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan bicara padanya.

"Akhirnya kau datang yugi..." ujar suara itu.

"Kau...Shadi..." Yugi menyadari bahwa dia adalah Shadi, sang pemilik Millennium Scale dan Millennium Key, ternyata benar bahwa lawannya adalah pemilik yang sama dengan di dunia nyata.

"Shadi...aku harus menghadapimu disini?" Tanya Yugi, Shadi menggeleng kemudian dia menunjuk pintu di sebelah pintu keluar.

"Tidak...aku tidak akan melawanmu disini, yugi. Tapi di Battle Arena disebelah ruangan ini." Jelas Shadi, "Sepertinya kau sukses menjadi Raja Duelist di dunia Nyata." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, dan aku sudah memiliki ketiga kartu dewa, tapi...Millennium Item yang sudah kuperoleh hilang kecuali Millennium Puzzle."

"Jadi begitu..."

"Apa Maksudmu, Shadi ?"

"Yugi, duel ini sudah ditakdirkan, ini sudah takdir bagi pemegang Millennium Item untuk saling bertarung, untuk memperoleh seluruh millennium Item, Semua Millennium Item sudah kembali ke tangan pemilik sebenarnya."

"Jadi...aku harus memulainya dari awal?" tanya Yugi

"Bukan hanya itu, tapi...coba lihat kartu dewa milikmu." Perintah Shadi

Yugi melihat Deck miliknya, dan menemukan bahwa kartu dewanya hanya satu, yaitu Osiris.

"Kartu dewaku...hanya tinggal Osiris...!", Yugi terkejut

"Dua kartu dewa lainnya sudah berada ditangan pemilik pertamanya." Jelas Shadi, "Kau harus mendapatkannya kembali."

"Tapi..."

"Lebih baik kau mengubah Deckmu terlebih dahulu, Mereka merupakan lawan yang tangguh."

"Terimakasih saranmu, Shadi."

Shadi kemudian masuk kedalam arena, meninggalkan Yugi sendiri disana

"Yosh...aku akan mengubah deckku, dan akan menang melawan mereka semua." Ujar Yugi.

-End Of Chapter-

Itu adalah Chapter 2 dari Fic ini, Author minta maaf dengan sangat karena author menyadari bahwa chapter ini masih sangat pendek, bahkan agak pendek jika dibandingan Chapter sebelumnya, Author akan berusaha agar Chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang dari Chapter ini.

Akhir kata, Adakah Review untuk chapter ini ?


	3. Isis Battle

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Mulai chapter ini, Author akan memulai duel antar duelist, akan tetapi, Author akan banyak menciptakan kartu sendiri, jadi mungkin banyak yang melenceng dari kartu yang sebenarnya dari duelist tersebut

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter III : Isis Battle

Yugi sudah menyusun ulang Deck miliknya, dia kemudian masuk ke Battle Arena dengan percaya diri, saat dia masuk, Sudah ada sesosok duelist yang menantinya.

"Isis...?" Yugi terkejut saat melihat bahwa lawan pertamanya adalah Isis, pemilik Millennium Tauk yang merupakan Satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka ini. Isis hanya menangguk, sebelum dia menjawab

"Jadi ini...duel yang dimaksud oleh ramalan Millennium Item..." Gumam Isis kepada Yugi, Yugi tahu bahwa Isis memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan, dan hal ini juga pasti sudah diketahuinya

"Isis...sepertinya ini sudah ditakdirkan, ya?" Yugi berkata demikian agar ia tidak begitu membanggakan kemampuan Millennium Item miliknya, Karena walau bagaimana pun, itu dapat menjadi bumerang baginya.

"Aku sudah melihat akhir dari semua ini Yugi, Namun...kau harus mengalahkanku jika ingin mengetahuinya." Tawar Isis, Yugi hanya tersenyum lalu menjawab.

"Aku akan menghadapimu, untuk memenangkan turnamen ini, dan memperoleh semua Millennium Item untuk mengembalikan Ingatan Partnerku...maaf, tapi aku tidak menggantungkan diri pada ramalan."

"Begitu..." Isis kemudian menyiapkan Duel Disknya, "Kalau begitu, mari kita mulai..."

Jreng

Yugi Mutou ( 4000 ) VS Isis Ishtar ( 4000 )

"Aku akan mulai duluan." Yugi menarik kartunya, kemudian dia memilih dari kartu tangannya.

"Kugunakan Black Guardian black dog ( 1800/1200 ) dalam mode menyerang." Muncullah seekor anjing hitam diarena Yugi, "Ditambah satu kartu tertutup, giliranku selesai."

"Giliranku." Isis menarik kartu dari decknya, dia melihat ke Yugi sejenak sebelum mengeluarkan kartunya.

"Dancing Elf ( 300/100 ) mode bertahan, kemudian kugunakan Angel wind." Isis menggunakan sebuah Magic Card

"Jika ada monster berattack power dibawah 500 di arenaku, maka aku dapat menghancurkan satu monster di arena lawan." Ungkap Isis

"Buka Kartu tertutup!" Seru Yugi, "Soul Jump, dengan membuang satu kartu dari deck, maka moster diarenaku yang menjadi sasaran magic card penghancur menjadi batal!"

Isis terkejut mendengarnya, Yugi kemudian menunjukkan graveyard miliknya, "Kubuang Dark Magician dari deck." Ujar Yugi

"Kugunakan dua kartu tertutup, turn end." Isis menutup gilirannya, Yugi kemudian menarik kartunya.

"Kugunakan Silent Hill, untuk memanggil satu monster dari Deck, yaitu...Toy Soldier ( 1500/1200 ) kemudian kukorbankan Toy Soldier untuk memanggil Metal Warrior ( 2100/1750 )..."

"Buka kartu tertutup!" Seru Isis Tiba-tiba

"Apa!?"

"Eagle Stuck, dengan ini...pemanggilan monstermu dibatalkan dan kau menerima Damage sebesar Defense powernya."

"Uh..." (Yugi Mutou : 2250 )

"Bagaimana...?" Isis berkata kepada Yugi.

"Serang Black Dog...!" Yugi memberikan perintah

"Buka kartu tertutup!"

*!* Yugi terkejut dia terkena jebakan lagi.

"Magic Cyrcle, seranganmu akan berbalik pada dirimu sendiri."

Blar

Yugi terkena damage yang membuat life pointnya tinggal 450, namun dia menggunakan kartu tertutup sebelum mengakhiri gilirannya

"Giliranku, aku akan menggunakan kartu 'an angle from the heaven' untuk memanggil satu monster fairy dari Deck."

Yugi hanya diam mendengarnya

"Panggil, Fairy Of the Doom ( 3000/3500 ) dalam mode menyerang, dan bersiaplah Yugi!"  
Isis memerintahkan Dancing elf untuk menyerang Yugi, ini menyebabkan Life Point Yugi turun menjadi 150 Point, namun saat Fairy Of The Doom menyerang, Yugi mengaktifkan kartu tertutupnya.

"Ini Adalah pertaruhan...buka kartu tertutup!" Seru Yugi

"Kau masih berjuang dengan kartu tertutup walau Life Pointmu sudah Rendah, Yugi!?"

"Doomsday Trap, dengan ini kuaktifkan 'Eagle stuck' dari Graveyard mu, Isis!" seru Yugi

"Hah...!? berarti..."

"Pemanggilan monstermu diputaran ini dibatalkan, dan..."

Life point Isis menurun hingga 500 point dan Fairy of the doom kembali ke kartu tangan.

"Giliranku berakhir." Ujar Isis

Yugi menarik kartunya kemudian dia memutuskan untuk menyerang dengan Black Dog, menyebabkan Life Point Isis menurun menjadi 0

Isis terkejut mengetahui dirinya kalah dari Yugi, kemudian dia berkata kepada Yugi

"Yugi, kuakui kau hebat."

"Isis, aku meminta Millennium Tauk dan kartu Obelisk."

"Aku punya Millennium Tauk...tapi kartu Obelisk sudah jatuh ke tangan seseorang..."

"Siapa...?"

*!* Yugi terkejut karena tiba-tiba tubuh Isis lenyap dalam kegelapan, sebelum lenyap dia memberikan Millennium Tauk miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Isis lenyap, tapi...aku akan memangkan pertempuran selanjutnya." Ucap Yugi saat mengambil Millennium Tauk yang jatuh di lantai

"Aku Siap...siapapun lawan berikutnya."

-End Of Chapter-

Bagaimana chapter 3 dari fic ini? maaf jika mungkin pertempurannya agak ga jelas, dan banyak kartu-kartu lain yang Author ciptakan sendiri, hehehe...terimakasih sudah membaca

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	4. Shadi Battle

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Mulai chapter ini, Author akan memulai duel antar duelist, akan tetapi, Author akan banyak menciptakan kartu sendiri, jadi mungkin banyak yang melenceng dari kartu yang sebenarnya dari duelist tersebut

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter IV : Shadi Battle

Yugi sudah berhasil memenangkan pertandingan pertama, dengan mengalahkan Isis dan memperoleh Millennium Tauk, Yugi memutuskan untuk segera melawan lawan selanjutnya di Battle Arena tersebut, tak lama kemudian, sang lawan memasuki arena

"Sepertinya kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bertarung Yugi, aku sudah lama menantikan saat ini." Ujar duelist yang merupakan lawan berikut bagi Yugi tersebut

"Shadi...!" Yugi terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa lawan berikut berikutnya adalah Shadi, "Kukira kau akan menjadi lawan terakhirku." Lanjut Yugi

"Para Yami selain Yami Yugi menunggu di akhir pertempuran ini, mereka memiliki kekuatan yang tidak terduga." Jawab Shadi

_'Para Yami? Berarti dua lawan terakhir adalah Yami Bakura dan Yami Marik?'_ pikir Yugi, kemudian dia berencana untuk melakukan negoisasi dengan Shadi

"Shadi, bagaimana kalau kau menyerahkan secara sukarela Millennium Key dan Millennium Scale milikmu?, karena kau kan mengerti bahwa aku membutuhkannya untuk mengembalikan ingatan Yami Yugi." Tawar Yugi

"Aku berharap dapat membantumu Yugi, tapi sayang aku tidak bisa." Jawab Shadi, "Pertarungan ini sudah ditakdirkan oleh Millennium Item, jadi kau tidak dapat menghindarinya." Lanjut Shadi.

"Jadi, aku harus melawanmu, Shadi?" Shadi menangguk kemudian dia kembali memberi penjelasan, "Yugi, Pemilik Millennium Puzzle haruslah seorang yang hebat, salah satu alasan mengapa duel ini ditakdirkan adalah agar kami dapat melihat sejauh mana kekuatanmu."

"Heh...kau tidak tahu seberapa kuat kemampuanku." Ujar Yugi, Shadi tersenyum sekilas kemudian berkata, "Bagus...tunjukkan kepadaku kekuatan maksimalmu."

"Bersiaplah Shadi...!" Yugi membuka pertarungan itu

Jreng

Yugi Mutou (4000) VS Shadi (4000)

Giliran dimulai dari Yugi, "Aku mulai duluan." Yugi menarik kartu sebelum dia mengeluarkan monsternya, "Marsmallow (300/500), ditambah dua kartu tertutup, turn end."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shadi menarik kartunya dan dia menggunakan sebuah field card, "Ancient tomb...dengan ini semua monster "Ancient"-ku attack powernya meningkat 200 point." Jelas Shadi

Yugi hanya diam mendengar penjelasan tersebut, "Royal Guard ( 1200/1300) mode menyerang, lalu pasang satu kartu tertutup, giliranku selesai."

Yugi kemudian menarik kartu berikutnya, dia tersenyum kemudian mengorbankan Marsmallow, "Kupanggil Darkwing Blade (2300/1500) dalam mode menyerang, dan "

Shadi tiba-tiba menggunakan kartu tertutupnya, "Maaf yugi, buka kartu tertutup, Royal Order!"

"Kau bermaksud memanggil secara khusus satu monster lagi Shadi...?" "Memang Royal Order juga berlaku untuk memanggil secara khusus 1 monster 'Royal' tapi aku akan menggunakannya sebagai pemanggilan dengan korban." Jelas Shadi

"Kukorbankan Royal Guard, dan kupanggil Royal Knight (2300/1900), balas menyerang Royal Guard!" Shadi memberikan perintah kepada monsternya, "Shadi...tak akan kubiarkan!" Yugi kemudian membuka satu kartu tertutup di arenanya.

"Twist." Yugi membuka kartu tertutupnya, "Dengan ini, serangan antar monster kita melenceng, dan akan mengenai player." "Kau lebih memilih life pointmu berkurang daripada monstermu mati?!"

"Tidak juga, buka kartu tertutup kedua." Yugi kemudian menggunakan kartu tertutupnya yang kedua, "Mystic Hole, dengan ini ½ dari damageku akan diarahkan kepadamu."

Shadi terkejut mendengarnya, "Apa!?"

Yugi terkena damage yaitu 1150 point, sedangkan Shadi terkena damage 3450 point

"Hebat yugi...tapi ini belum berakhir." (Shadi's Life Point : 550)

"pasang satu kartu tertutup, turn end." Yugi menutup gilirannya (Yugi's Life Point : 2850)

Shadi menarik kartunya, melihat sejenak sebelum dia memanggil monsternya, "Kupanggil Ancient Warrior (1700/1400) mode menyerang. Bersiap untuk battle phase."

"..." Yugi diam mendengar pernyataan battle phase dari Shadi, "Royal Knight bunuh Darkwing Blade!" Shadi memberikan perintah dan membuat kedua monster yang sama-sama memiliki attack power 2300 itu saling bunuh.

"Berikutnya, serang langsung kepada yugi!" Yugi kemudian menggunakan kartu tertutupnya, "Soul Sphere, kita akan sama-sama terkena damage 1900 dari Ancient Warrior." (Efek Ancinet tomb)

Dengan ini, Yugi dan Shadi terkena damage 1900 point

"...kau hebat Shadi, aku hampir kalah." Ujar Yugi (Yugi's Life Point : 950)

"...Tapi, ini belum berakhir Yugi..." Suara Shadi memecah keheningan (Shadi's Life Point : 50)

"Apa!?" Yugi terkejut melihat Life Point Shadi belum 0, padahal seharusnya, dengan damage 1900 point, maka life point Shadi yang tinggal 550 point itu langsung 0, apalagi, tadi Yugi tidak melihat Shadi menggunakan semacam kartu tertutup, karena dia memang belum memasang kartu tertutup diarenanya.

"Kugunakan Kemampuan Spesial dari Royal Knight yang mati diputaran ini." Shadi menjelaskan alasan mengapa dia masih memiliki life point, "Jika Royal Knight mati, maka damage maksimal yang bisa kau berikan kepadaku hingga giliranku selanjutnya hanyalah 500 point."

"Tch...berarti diputaran selanjutnya aku tidak dapat memberimu damage, ya? "

"Ya, giliranku selesai."

Yugi menarik kartu dari decknya, kemudian dia memanggil monster, "Guardian black dog (1800/1200) dengan dua kartu tertutup, turn end."

"Attacknya masih dibawah monsterku, draw." Shadi menarik satu kartu dan kemudian dia mengorbankan Ancient Warrior.

"Royal Warrior (2200/1100) mode menyerang, bersiaplah Yugi" Shadi hendak memulai battle phase, Yugi bersiap lalu dia menggunakan kartu tertutupnya, "Destruction Ring." Monster Shadi terkena perangkap itu lalu hancur dan memberikan damage sebesar attack powernya yang membuat life point Shadi langsung turun menjadi 0.

"Aku menang...Shadi..." Kata Yugi setelah dia memastikan bahwa life point Shadi kali ini benar-benar menjadi 0.

"Ya, kau hebat...jauh lebih hebat dibanding dugaanku, kau mematahkan hampir semua strategiku..." Kata Shadi

"Shadi..."

"Yugi, aku sudah melihat dan memastikan bahwa kau memiliki _Skill _yang cukup untuk memenuhi syarat sebagai pemegang Millennium Puzzle, kau sudah melewati tes dariku."

"Shadi..."

"Kuberikan Millennium Scale dan Millennium Key milikku, berjanjilah kau akan mengalahkan Marik."

"Marik...?"

Tubuh Shadi tiba-tiba perlahan lenyap dalam kegelapan, seperti yang terjadi kepada Isis

"Shadi...!?"

"Yugi...ini konsekuensi dari turnamen ini, setiap orang yang kalah akan kehilangan Millennium Item miliknya dan jiwanya akan ditelan dalam kegelapan..."

"Shadi, kalau begitu apa yang harus ku lakukan!?"

"Kau harus mengumpulkan semua Millennium Item, yang berarti harus mengalahkan 3 orang lagi..."

"Baik, aku mengerti."

"Yugi...lawanmu setelah ini, antara Ryo yang berubah menjadi Yami Bakura, Pegasus, atau Marik yang juga sudah berubah menjadi Yami Marik..."

"Tinggal mereka bertiga...mereka oraang yang merepotkan..."

"Yami Marik kembali menguasai Marik seperti yang dia lakukan di Battle City, berhati-hatilah jika kau menghadapinya nanti."

"Ok."

"Yami Bakura dan Pegasus juga tidak kalah mengerikan dari Yami Marik, Deck mereka sudah berkembang dan bukan deck yang mereka gunakan dulu saat kau mengalahkannya, deck mereka...sudah berkembang...!"

Tubuh Shadi makin menghilang dalam kegelapan

"Yugi...Kupercayakan kedua Millennium Item milikku kepadaku, kalahkan Marik, dan kembalikan kami dari kegelapan..."

"Aku akan berusaha, Shadi..."

"Semoga beruntung..."

Seluruh tubuh Shadi sudah menghilang, dia sudah sepenuhnya ditelan kegelapan

"Aku harus mengalahkan 3 orang lagi...untuk membantu _Partner, _dan orang-orang yang lenyap dalam kegelapan tersenbut..."

Yugi mengambil Millennium Scale dan Millennium Key pemberian Shadi lalu menatap pintu yang akan membawanya ke arena selanjutnya

"Tunggu aku, Marik...!"

-End Of Chapter-

Bagaimana chapter 4 dari fic ini? maaf jika mungkin pertempurannya agak ga jelas, dan banyak kartu-kartu lain yang Author ciptakan sendiri, hehehe...terimakasih sudah membaca

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	5. Pegasus Battle

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Mulai chapter ini, Author akan memulai duel antar duelist, akan tetapi, Author akan banyak menciptakan kartu sendiri, jadi mungkin banyak yang melenceng dari kartu yang sebenarnya dari duelist tersebut

Sebelum memulai Fic ini, Author akan menjelaskan tentang kartu 'Destruction Ring' seperti yang ditanyakan, benar, kartu ini memang terinspirasi dari kartu 'Ring of Destruction' namun Author membuat kartu sejenis itu dan mengurangi efeknya ( seperti kartu pot of greed yang menarik 2 kartu, namun juga ada jar of greed yang hanya menarik 1 kartu). jadi efeknya sejenis tapi lebih kecil (jika ring of destruction memberikan damage kepada kedua player, maka Destruction Ring hanya kepada player lawan). ok, semoga jawaban ini dapat dimengerti dan memuaskan anda.

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter V : Pegasus Battle

Yugi telah berasil mengalahkan Shadi, dengan ini dia sudah mengoleksi 4 Millennium Item, Yaitu Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Tauk, Millennium Key, dan Millennium Scale. Sekarang Yugi akan menghadapi lawannya yang ke 3

Seseorang memasuki Battle Arena, yang ternyata orang itu adalah Pegasus, sang pemilik Millennium item yang merupakan lawan terberat Yugi di kerajaan Duelist.

"Oh, Yugi-Boy, kau adalah lawanku yang selanjutnya...?" Pegasus membuka percakapan diantara mereka, "Pegasus...ini tidak akan menjadi duel yang mudah." Ujar Yugi

"Kalau kau disini, berarti kau sudah berhasil menaklukkan perlawanan Isis dan Shadi, kan?" Pegasus kembali bertanya kepada Yugi, "Pegasus, Ini tidak lucu!" Marah Yugi, "Apanya?"

"Kau sudah merencanakan ini, kan? Kau tahu kau tidak akan bisa menang mudah melawan Shadi, jadi kau berencana melenyapkannya untuk memperoleh ketujuh Millennium Item!" Yugi memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar pada Pegasus, namun, Pegasus tidak berkata apa-apa

"Pegasus...aku telah berjanji pada Shadi, aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menyelamatkan kalian dari kegelapan, jadi...lebih baik kau menyingkir dari sana dan berikan Millennium Item milikmu."

"Ooh...itu hal yang sungguh tidak mungkin."

"Pegasus!"

"Dan lagi, kau mengeluarkan tiga pernyataan yang melenceng, Yugi-Boy."

"APA!?"

"Pertama, Bukan aku yang merencanakan pertempuran ini, lalu...aku tidak membutuhkan ketujuh Millennium Item, bukankah yang membutuhkannya itu kau, untuk mengembalikan ingatan Yami Yugi?" Pegasus berkata

"Lalu, satu lagi apa?"

"Jangan Bodoh, mana ada sejarahnya, aku...PEGASUS SANG PEMILIK MILLENNIUM EYE ! Takut kepada Shadi-Boy, dan berusaha untuk melenyapkannya secara tidak langsung !? jangan mengejek Yugi-Boy! AKU AKAN MELENYAPKAN KALIAN SEMUA DENGAN TANGANKU SENDIRI !" Pegasus berteriak untuk pertama kalinya, dalam ingatan Yugi.

"Pegasus..."

"Sekarang Yugi-Boy, Mari kita mulai game yang menyenangkan ini."

"Baik Pegasus, Ayo Duel"

Jreng

Yugi Mutou (LP : 4000) VS Pegasus Crawford (LP: 4000)

Yugi Menarik kartunya lalu dia memanggil monster, "Toy Soldier (1500/1200), Mode menyerang." "Kemudian ditambah satu kartu tertutup, turn end."

"Draw..." Pegasus menarik kartunya, " '?' Card" Pegasus menggunakan kartu aneh bernama '?', "Dengan ini Life Point mu menjadi 1000."

"Apa...!?" (Yugi : LP : 1000)

"Fufufu...bagaimana Yugi-Boy...?" (Pegasus : LP : 7000)

"Kau sungguh licik, Pegasus..!"

"Pasang dua kartu tertutup, Turn End."

"DRAW!" Yugi menarik kartunya dengan keras, namun yang keluar hanyalah 'Kuriboh', "Sial...!" marah Yugi Dalam hatinya

"Ada apa, Yugi-Boy?"

"Apa-apaan ini...?"

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah, Pegasus...Aku..."

"Kau kenapa, Yugi-Boy"

"Aku tidak tahu Pegasus, A...Argh..."

"Yugi-Boy!"

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH...!"

_'Warning: Emergency Status'_

_'All Player Life Point Can't be displayed'_

_'Every system down'_

Yugi Mutou : LP : ?

Pegasus Crawford : LP : ?

Yugi kemudian memanaggil Celtic Guardian, "Maju"

Piiip...Piiip

"Huh...?" Yugi terkejut mendengar suara itu

_'System Down'_

_'Can't Displayed information'_

_'Emergency status'_

Celtic Guardian(?/?)

Sring

Mata Pegasus bersinar...lebih tepatnya Millennium Eye-nya.

"Aku bisa membacanya...Celtic Guardian Atknya 1400 dan Defnya 1200"

"Pegasus...apa kita sedang berduel?"

"?"

"PEGASUS! JAWAB AKU! INI DIMANA!?"

"Kita sedang di Battle Arena"

"TIDAK...AKU TIDAK INGIN...AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

*Sementara itu, Guest Room*

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Yugi?" Jounouchi bertanya

"Dan, Pegasus sepertinya tidak ada masalah, apa dia yang sebenarnya melakukan ini?" Timpal Honda

"Sialan...!" Jounouchi marah

"Tapi, sesaat tadi, sepertinya Pegasus juga heran dengan keadaan Yugi..." Kata Anzu, "Dan...menurut informasi, Sistemnya yang Eror, kan?" Lanjutnya

"RYO SIALAN! DIA YANG MEMBAWA KITA KEMARI!"

"Sabar Jounouchi..."

"Yugi sudah Gila."

"Honda!"

"Ya, Anzu?"

"Berani sekali kau bicara begitu tentang Yugi."

"Maaf, Anzu."

Kembali ke Battle Arena

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH"

"..."

"Celtic Guardian + Toy Soldier serang Pegasus!"

"Tch...kau...!" (Pegasus LP : ?)

"Turn end"

"Buka kartu tertutup."

" '?' Card"

Jreng

Yugi LP : 200

Pegasus LP : 10000

"Apa yang sesungguhnya kau lakukan?"

"Turn End"

"Giliranku" Yugi menarik Kartu Osiris kali ini

"Toy Magician, Mode menyerang!" Yugi memanggil Sebuah Monster

"Tiga Monster, Serang langsung Pegasus!" Perintah Yugi kemudian, namun masih ada sesuatu yang salah dalam duel ini

*Semua monster tidak menyerang*

"Apa!?" Yugi terkejut karena monsternya tidak ada yang menyerang

_'All System temporary Down'_

_'Locate domain arena'_

_'Processing Data'_

_'...'_

_'System has been shut down'_

Tiba-tiba, Semua sistem yang ada disana mati, duel disk milik Pegasus dan Yugi, dan semua kartu + Monster di arena lenyap dan kembali ke deck

*Sementara itu, di ruang Program*

Marik - Atau lebih tepatnya Yami Marik – Sedang memanipulasi semua data pertarungan yang telah terjadi (Termaksud pertarungan Yugi vs Pegasus ini).

"Semua data berhasil kuubah, sekarang semua program ini ada ditanganku...hahahaha" Marik tertawa kemudian dia menekan tombol _'Recovery' _dan semua data yang ada diproses ulang

"Sudah ada 5 Millennium item yang bereaksi, Millennium Puzzle, Millennium Tauk, Millennium Key, Millennium Scale, dan Millennium Eye, tinggal dua lagi...yaitu Millennium Ring milik Ryo dan Millennium Rod Milikku." Marik tersenyum sinis, kemudian dia pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

_'Recovering System Data...Please wait a moment' _

_'Preparing...'_

_'70 % completed'_

'_Pasti ada yang mengacaukan Progamnya.'_ Pikir Pegasus, "Yugi-boy...Duel ini tidak wajar."

_'80 % completed'_

Yugi masih melihat kartu tangannya, walau duel disknya mati, dia sedang menyusun strategi untuk dilakukan jika duel disknya sudah hidup, mengingat gilirannya belum selesai.

_'90 % completed'_

Pegasus masih terdiam menunggu program yang menurutnya 'Kacau' tersebut selesai, dia sudah tidak sabar ingin melenyapkan Yugi

_'100 % Completed'_

_'Battle System Start working'_

_'start from...Yugi Mutou 12 % and Pegasus Crawford 88 %'_

"Ahahahaha...itu berarti giliranmu yang tadi hilang dan menjadi giliranku!" Pegasus tertawa dan kemudian memanggil monster

"Gemini Elf (1900/800), Mode menyerang." Pegasus memanggil monster kemudian dia mengumumkan battle phase.

"Yugi-boy, kau akan tamat, Gemini Elf, Habisi dia!" Pegasus menyerang langsung Yugi, dan membuatnya terkena damage 1900 Point, namun...Yugi belum kalah

"Apa!?" Pegasus terkejut melihat Yugi masih bertahan, "Seingatku, life pointmu itu tinggal, 200 Point?" Tanya Pegasus heran.

"Pegasus, lihat life pointmu, Life Point kita kembali menjadi 4000 Point" Ujar Yugi (LP : 2100)

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus bersabar untuk mengalahkanmu, turn end." Pegasus mengakhiri putaran tanpa memasang kartu tertutup diarena.

*Guest Room*

"Sepertinya Yugi sudah normal" Ujar Honda

"Yeah." Jawab Jounouchi ringan sambil memakan snack yang ia bawa dari dunia nyata

"Syukurlah..." Anzu lega melihat bahwa pertempuran sudah berjalan normal

"_By the way_...Jounouchi, sejak kapan kau makan? Kenapa tidak bagi-bagi?" Tanya Honda geram dan dia mendekati Jounouchi

"Tidak Boleh, Ini Milikku!" Larang Jounouchi

Jounouchi dan Honda terlibat perang mulut, sedangkan Anzu tetap fokus melihat pertarungan antara Yugi dan Pegasus.

"Yugi...Kau harus kalahkan Pegasus." Ujar Anzu pelan

*Kembali ke Battle Arena_*_

"Giliranku." Yugi kemudian menarik kartu dan memanggil monster berkekuatan rendah.

"Marsmallow ( 300/500), turn end." Yugi mengakhiri putaran dengan singkat

Pegasus langsung menarik kartu dan mengorbankan Gemini Elf, "Panggil Parrot Dragon (2000/1200)" Mengetahui Marsmallow tidak dapat hancur, Pegasus langsung mengakhiri putarannya

Yugi kembali menarik kartu, dan dia kali ini menggunakan Raise death, "Kupanggil Gemini Elf dari Kuburanmu." Ujar Yugi, dia kemudian mengorbankan dua monster diarenanya.

"Kukorbankan dua monster, panggil Dark Magician(2500/2100)!" Seru Yugi, dan muncullah seorang penyihir berkekuatan 2500 ke arena

Yugi kemudian mengumumkan serangan, "Serang monster Pegasus." Serangan itu menghancurkan Parrot dragon.

"Tch..." Pegasus hanya bergunam kecil (LP : 3500)

"Pasang dua kartu tertutup, turn end." Yugi menutup Gilirannya

Pegasus kembali menarik kartunya, "Unicorn (1200/1800), mode bertahan, turn end."

"Kemana semua kartu tertutupmu?" tanya Yugi sembari dia menarik kartunya, "Panggil, Black Guardian dog ( 1800/1200) mode menyerang, Battle Phase."

Kemudian, Black Magician berhasil menghancurkan Unicorn dan Guardian Dog menyerang langsung Pegasus, ini membuat LP-nya turun menjadi 1700 Point

"Turn end." Yugi mengakhiri gilirannya.

"Draw." Pegasus kemudian menggunakan kartunya, "Heartbroken" Namun, Yugi menangkis kartu itu dengan kartu tertutup, "Buka kartu tertutup, Magic Jar." Membuat magic card Pegasus tak berfungsi

Pegasus -Yang sepertinya kesalahan kartu tangan- hanya diam, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mengakhiri putarannya.

"Turn end, kau hebat Yugi-boy..." Ujarnya, dia sepertinya sudah tahu bahwa dia akan dikalahkan Yugi diputaran ini

Dan, memang benar, diputaran ini, Yugi memerintahkan Black Magician untuk menyerang langsung Pegasus, ini membuat life pointnya menjadi 0.

"Kau hebat Yugi-boy..." Ujarnya disaat dia akan lenyap dalam kegelapan

"Aku tak boleh kalah dari siapapun, aku sudah berjanji dengan Shadi."

"Shadi...? Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa kau bisa mengalahkan lawan selanjutnya, hm..?" Pegasus berkata demikian, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar lenyap, dia mengatakan satu hal, "Sebagai hadiah, kuberikan Millennium Eye milikku."

Tubuh Pegasus sekarang sudah benar-benar lenyap, dan hanya meninggalkan Millennium Eye ditangan Yugi.

"Aku berharap lawan selanjutnya adalah Marik, dia harus kukalahkan jika aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka." Ujar Yugi kemudian dia pergi memasuki Battle Arena selanjutnya

*Sementara itu, Dibattle Arena setelah Pegasus*

"Well...Well...Sepertinya dia akan kemari karena Pegasus sudah kalah, Hmm..." Ujar seseorang yang berada didalam sana

Orang itu kemudian menyiapkan duel disknya, "Cepatlah...aku ingin segera menghabisimu Yugi..."

-End Of Chapter-

Bagaimana chapter 5 dari fic ini? maaf jika mungkin pertempurannya agak ga jelas, dan banyak kartu-kartu lain yang Author ciptakan sendiri, hehehe...terimakasih sudah membaca

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	6. A Battle Between The Yami's

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter lainnya di fic ini, terimakasih kepada para readers yang telah bersedia memberikan reviewnya pada chapter sebelumnya, author harap, chapter ini bisa lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya dan dapat memuaskan kalian

A/N : Mulai chapter ini, Author akan memulai duel antar duelist, akan tetapi, Author akan banyak menciptakan kartu sendiri, jadi mungkin banyak yang melenceng dari kartu yang sebenarnya dari duelist tersebut

Akhir kata dari Author

Enjoy The Story

Chapter VI : A Battle Between The Yami's

Yugi memasuki Battle Arena selanjutnya, dia sekarang telah mengantungi 5 Millennium Item, maka dia cukup percaya diri akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Kemudian, dia mengetahui bahwa lawan selanjutnya adalah Ryo, lagi-lagi Yugi harus bersabar jika dia ingin melawan Marik, karena dia harus mengalahkan Ryo dulu

"Kau berhasil mencapai sejauh ini Yugi, aku terkejut." Ujar Ryo kepada Yugi, "Tentu saja, aku harus mendapatkan seluruh Millennium Item, jika aku ingin mengembalikan ingatan partner." Jelas Yugi.

Yugi menyadari bahwa Ryo, ternyata menggunakan Millennium Ring-nya, "Aku yakin kau bukan Ryo yang biasanya." Ujar Yugi, Ryo tersenyum kecil, "Ya, memang...aku sudah bukan Ryo Bakura lagi, tapi aku partnernya, Yami Bakura...!" Ujar Yami Bakura -Mulai sekarang, Author akan menyebutnya sebagai Yami Bakura, bukan Ryo lagi-

"Yugi, lebih baik kau juga memanggil Yami Yugi, karena mulai saat ini, kau akan terlibat pertarungan antar Yami." Saran Yami Bakura, Ya, Yugi mengingat perkataan Shadi bahwa dua lawan terakhir dalam duel ini adalah Ryo dan Marik yang sudah berubah ke versi Yami mereka.

_'System Corrupted'_

*!* Yugi terkejut mendengar hal itu lagi, ya, hal ini sempat terjadi dalam pertempurannya melawan Pegasus, dan ini membuat duel mereka tidak jelas.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu?" tanya Yami Bakura kepada dirinya sendiri, Yugi dibuat bingung dengan hal ini, "Siapa?" tanyanya

"Marik, dia berusaha mengalihkan server ini ke dimensi kegelapan, dia bermaksud mengusai masa mesir kuno ini, masa kita berasal, dan masa depan dengan kegelapan."

"Apa!?" Yugi terkejut dengan pernyataan Yami Bakura

"Namun, karena kebodohannya sendiri, dia sering membuat servernya menjadi eror seperti sekarang ini."

_'Unidentified Server Domain'_

_'Lost memory'_

_'Energy hacking'_

_'Shut down program'_

_'Failed'_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh h!"

Tiba-tiba Yugi berteriak keras kembali seperti saat pertarungannya melawan Pegasus, Yugi merasakan pemandangannya kabur dan berbayang-bayang, sepertinya semuanya...akan lenyap.

"Aku...kalah disini..." Ujar Yugi Pasrah

"Kita bahkan belum memulai pertarungan kita."

"Aku...tidak kuat lagi..."

"Kenapa tidak kau tidak menggunakan Versi Yami milikmu?"

Perkataannya menyadarkan Yugi, dia tidak boleh kalah disini, demi Yami Yugi, Shadi, dan semua teman-temannya, Yugi tidak ingin Marik menguasai semua Zaman dengan kegelapan seperti yang dikatakan Ryo –Yami Bakura- tadi

Seketika, Millennium Puzzle bersinar dan membiarkan mereka berganti posisi, ya, Yugi telah berubah menjadi Yami Yugi.

"..." Yami Yugi hanya diam

Pemandangan kali ini jelas, dan tidak terbayang-bayang, Yami Yugi bisa fokus kali ini melawan Yami Bakura

"Jadi, apa kita bisa mulai duel kita?" Tanya Yami Bakura

"Ya, tentu." Jawab Yami Yugi

(A/N : Mulai dari sini, Yugi berarti Yami Yugi dan Bakura adalah Yami Bakura)

Jreng

Yami Yugi (LP : 4000) VS Yami Bakura (LP : 4000)

"Aku Mulai duluan." Yami Yugi menarik kartunya lalu dia memanggil monsternya, "Silent Swordman Lv0(1000/1000) mode menyerang!" Ujar Yami Yugi, "Lalu, pasang dua kartu tertutup, turn end." Tambah Yugi

Bakura hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum menarik kartunya, "Kugunakan Death Knight (1800/1900) mode menyerang dan serang monster Yugi." Ujarnya

"Tak bisa semudah itu, Bakura!" ucap Yugi, "Buka kartu tertutup, Turn Jump, dengan ini kita akan melewati 3 putaran." Ujar Yugi

Kemudian, Silent Swordman berubah menjadi Silent Swordman Lv3, kekuatan serangannya meningkat 1500 point sehingga sekarang kekuatannya adalah 2500 point

"Balas Serangan!"

Silent Swordman menangkis pedang Death Knight sebelum dia balas menebas Death Knight hingga hancur, ini membuat life point Bakura menurun 700 point.

"Hebat..." Bakura tetap memasang senyum sinisnya (LP : 3300)

"Tapi giliranku masih belum usai!" Bakura menggunakan sebuah kartu di tangannya, "Death Phrase, dengan ini aku bisa memanggil satu kartu dari deck."

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara puisi kematian diarena, ini adalah efek dari kartu yang digunakan Bakura.

"Hehehe...dengan ini kupanggil Scythe Warrior ( 2700/2100) mode bertahan ditambah dua buah kartu tertutup, turn end."

"Giliranku." Yugi menarik kartu dari deck dan Silent Swordman naik level hingga menjadi Lv4, dengan kekuatan sebesar 3000 Point.

"Kupanggil, Magnet Warrior β (1700/1200) dalam mode menyerang, dan Battle phase!" Yugi akan mengumumkan serangan

"Ketika kau memasuki Battle Phase, kuaktifkan kartu ini." Bakura membuka kartu tertutupnya, sebuah cahaya menerangiarena pertarungan "Overload Ray! Dengan ini monster kita yang berkekuatan diatas 2500, kekuatannya akan berkurang 500 point setiap putaran!"

"Buka kartu tertutup, Spin Hole." Sebuah lubang muncul diarena, "Dengan ini kartu Overload Ray milikmu tidak berlaku." Jelas Yugi

"Serang Dia, Silent Swordman." Silent Swordman berhasil menghancurkan Scythe Warrior, "Ditambah Magnet Warrior, Serang Player." Serangan ini kena telak pada Bakura.

"Mengejutkan kau bisa melukaiku seperti ini, Yugi." Ujar Bakura ( LP : 1600 )

"Bakura...aku harus mengalahkanmu untuk melawan Marik dan mengembalikan semuanya!" Ujar Yugi

"Tapi sayangnya kau akan berakhir disini, God Hand's!" Bakura membuka kartu tertutupnya, dan sebuah tangan besar dari langit meninju arena

"Dengan ini semua monster diarena hancur dan kita diperbolehkan memanggil monster berkekuatan dibawah 1000 point dari kartu tangan sebanyak 3 monster !" Jelas Bakura

Yugi melihat kartu tangannya dan tidak menemukan monster berkekuatan 1000 kebawah, dia memasang wajah pucat, karena bagaimanapun 3 monster berkekuatan 1000 jika memberikan damage langsung akan memberikan damage sebesat 3000 point!

Bakura tersenyum melihat ekspresi Yugi, dia kemudian memanggil ketiga monsternya.

"Kenapa? Sepertinya kau tidak memiliki monster, ya? Atau mereka terlalu hebat?" Ledek Bakura kepada Yugi, Yugi tetap diam dan memasang sebuah kartu tertutup sebelum mengakhiri gilirannya.

"Sekarang semua sudah berakhir, Yugi." Ujar Bakura, dia kemudian mengorbankan ketiga kartunya.

"Muncullah, Obelisk The Tormentor...!" Bakura menggunakan kartu dewa dan muncullah Obelisk diarena, Yugi sempat terkejut mengetahui kartu Obelisk jatuh ketangan Bakura

"Hehehe...kau sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi, Yugi...serang dia Obelisk!" Bakura langsung memulai battle phase, dan Yugi menggunakan kartu tertutupnya

"Soul of Miracle." Setelah Yugi mengucapkannya, Muncul tiga monster yang dikorbankan Bakura tadi diarena Yugi dalam mode bertahan, mereka melindungi Yugi dari serangan Obelisk

"Masih ada dua penganggu sebelum aku mengirimu ke kegelapan." Ujar Bakura, Yugi tersenyum dan dia membalas perkataan Bakura

"Sepertinya akulah yang akan mengirimu ke sana."

"Apa Maksudmu?"

"Raise Dead." Yugi mengaktifkan magic yang membuat satu monster dikuburan kembali ke arena.

"Tetap saja diantara ketiga monster itu tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan Obelisk!"

"Memang..."

"Kalau Begitu, Menyerahlah! Ini hanya membuang waktuku! Apapun yang kau lakukan, kau akan berakhir dikegelapan tanpa bisa mendapatkan ambismu!"

"Benarkah begitu?" Yugi mengeluarkan perkataan dengan nada mengejek

"Hah...?" Bakura heran mendengar perkataan Yugi

"Mereka mungkin tidak bisa, tapi 'dia' yang akan mengantarkanmu menuju kegelapan pekat."

"Jangan hanya bicara Yugi!"

"Korbankan ketiga monsterku, dan panggil..." Yugi mengorbankan ketiga monsternya dan seberkas cahaya muncul dari langit

"The God Of Osiris!" Yugi memanggil Osiris kearena

"Huh...tapi kartu ditanganmu itu hanya 3, kau masih belum bisa mengalahkan Obelisk karena kekuatan Osiris kali ini hanya 3000 Point!"

"Karena itu...akan kugunakan ini."

"Apa?!"

"Card Terminal, dengan ini masing-masing dari kita akan menarik kartu hingga berjumlah 6 kartu"

"Penambah kartu tangan...? Sial...! dengan ini kekuatan Osiris menjadi...!"

"Osiris menjadi berkekuatan 6000 Point!" Tegas Yugi kepada Bakura, ini membuat Bakura kaku ditempat

"Habisi dia Osiris!" Osiris menembakkan serangan ke Obelisk dan melenyapkannya dari arena, ini membuat Bakura terkena damage 2000 Point, sehingga life pointnya turun menjadi 0

"A...AAAAAARRRGGHH...!" Teriak Bakura histeris setelah Obelisk hancur ( LP : 0 )

"Bakura...Aku menang!"

"Tch..." cahaya muncul dari tubuh bakura, Millennium Ringnya jatuh kelantai dan Bakura berubah kembali menjadi Ryo.

"Uh..." Ryo hanya bisa meringis sakit ketika dia kembali

"Ryo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Yugi...?"

"Kau keberatan jika kuambil Millennium Ringmu dan Obelisk?" Tanya Yugi.

"Tidak, itu sudah aturan turnamen ini. Ambillah, terlebih Obelisk itu bukan kartuku, aku memilikinya karena Bakura merebutnya secara paksa dari Isis..." Terang Ryo.

"Ok, Ryo...terimakasih, Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Kau tidak lenyap dalam kegelapan? Karena sebelumnya Isis, Shadi, dan Pegasus mengalaminya."

"Tidak, Yugi, kita yang memiliki Yami tidak akan lenyap dalam kegelapan seperti mereka. Ini adalah kemampuan khusus kita."

"Ryo..."

"Lanjutkan perjalananmu Yugi, aku tidak akan menghalangimu disini, apalagi setelah kau mengalahkan Yami Bakura, kau sangat kuat."

"Terimakasih, Ryo..."

"tentu, kau harus cepat karena project Marik hampir berhasil! Kau akan menghadapinya setelah ini, hancurkan dia dengan semua kemampuan yang kau punya Yugi!"

"Ok."

"Tapi, kau juga harus berhati-hati ketika menghadapinya. Jangan pernah lengah dan gegabah untuk menghadapinya, Decknya tersusun agar menguntungkannya, combonya hampir sempurna."

"Baik, terimakasih sudah memperingatiku Ryo."

"Bukan masalah, Baik, aku keluar dari sini, sampai bertemu lagi."

"Ya."

Ryo keluar dari battle arena dan Yugi melanjutkan ke arena terakhir.

-Next Arena-

"Dia akhirnya datang juga, jadi dia bisa bertahan dari semua ini, mengejutkan Yugi...mengejutkan..."

Orang itu mengaktifkan semua sistem dan dia menunggu kedatangan Yugi

"Cepatlah kemari, lalu akan kuhancurkan kau." Ujarnya sambil terkekeh

-End Of Chapter-

Bagaimana chapter 6 dari fic ini? maaf jika mungkin pertempurannya agak ga jelas, dan banyak kartu-kartu lain yang Author ciptakan sendiri, hehehe...terimakasih sudah membaca

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	7. Last Battle : Marik's Revenge

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter Lainnya di Fic ini, merupakan chapter terakhir yang mengandung adegan duel antar duelist.

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

Chapter VII : Last Battle : Marik's Revenge

Yugi melangkah kearena selanjutnya dengan mantap, mempunyai keenam Millennium Item membuatnya percaya diri untuk mengalahkan lawan terakhir

Siapa lawan terakhir Yugi? Tinggal satu nama lagi yang tersisa, yaitu...MARIK.

Seperti yang dikatakan Ryo, Marik harus dikalahkan atau jika tidak maka dia akan menguasai seluruh masa dengan kegelapan, selain itu Marik juga harus dikalahkan untuk memperoleh Millennium Rod miliknya, yang berguna untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang yang 'kalah' dalam pertempuran ini, juga untuk mengembalikan ingatan partnernya jika ketujuh Millennium Item digabungkan

Yugi memasuki ruangan terakhir, dan sesuai perkiraan, Marik menunggu disana

"Marik..."

"Hm? Kau bisa melangkah sejauh ini?"

"Marik, aku sudah mendengar semua rencanamu...sekarang aku disini untuk menghentikannya."

"Oh? Begitu? Baiklah kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan..." Marik menyiapkan duel disknya

"DUEL" Yugi juga menyiapkan duel disknya

Yami Yugi (LP : 4000) VS Yami Marik (LP : 4000)

"Aku Mulai duluan, Draw." Ujar Yugi, setelah menarik kartu, dia kemudian memanggil monsternya

"Silent Swordman Lv0 mode menyerang." Seorang ksatria muncul diarena, "Ditambah dua revense card, turn end." Yugi langsung meakhiri putarannya

"Draw." Marik mengambil kartunya, "Gil Gars (1800/1200) mode menyerang, habisi monster Yugi!" Monster itu kemudian menyerang Silent Swordman, namun Yugi mengaktifkan Revense cardnya

"Negate attack!" Sebuah pusaran menyerap serangan Marik hingga tidak mengenai Silent Swordman, Marik hanya menyeringai, "Tak perlu terburu-buru, pasang revense card, turn end."

"Draw." Yugi menarik kartunya dan dia mengorbankan monsternya, "Gilfar Demon ( 2200/2500) mode menyerang, serang monster Marik!"

Giflar Demon memberikan sebuah semburan api kepada Gil Gars, tak butuh waktu lama, Gil Gars hancur dari arena dan memberikan damage kepada Marik

"Kau belum bisa menghancurkanku kalau hanya segitu..." kata Marik (LP : 3600)

Kemudian, Marik juga membuka kartu tertutupnya, "Soul enchanter, dengan ini kau akan terkena damage sebesar attack power monsterku yang kau hancurkan."

Serangan magic muncul dan mengenai Yugi, "Ugh" respon Yugi terkena serangan itu (LP: 2200)

Marik terkekeh senang, Yugi langsung mengakhiri putarannya, "Turn End."

Marik kembali menarik kartu dan dia memanggil sebuah monster aneh, "Dark Jester ( 1700/0) mode menyerang. Turn end."

"Monster berkekuatan rendah seperti itu, tak akan bisa melawan Mosterku." Ujar Yugi sebelum dia menarik kartunya, "Serang dia, Gilfar Demon."

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, buka kartu perangkap, Silent Hill."

Serangan Gilfar Demon dibatalkan dan dia menjadi mode bertahan, "Kurasa kau hanya bisa bertahan marik, turn end."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, draw."

Marik kemudian tersenyum sinis kepada Yugi, "Semua sesuai rencana, Yugi. Kau akan tamat disini."

"Apa kau segitu inginnya menghabisiku?"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Kau ingin mengalahkanku, kan?"

"Itu karena aku harus menghentikan rencanamu!"

"Begitu pula aku, aku harus mengalahkanmu untuk membalaskan dendamku padamu di battle city!"

"Marik, akan kukatakan satu hal..."

Marik hanya menyeritkan kening kali ini

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan dendammu."

Marik tertawa kali ini

"Mari kita buktikan siapa yang benar, Yugi..." Ujarnya

Marik kembali memperhatikan kartu tangannya, kemudian dia memanggil Black Sword kearena

"Black Sword (1400/1800) mode bertahan, ditambah satu revense card." Marik berkata kemudian dia juga mengubah Dark Jester, "Dark Jester berubah menjadi mode bertahan, Turn end."

Yugi menarik kartunya, dan dia melihat kartu tangannya, "Terima ini, Checkmate!" dengan kartu itu, Kartu tangan Marik dan Yugi berubah

Yugi mendapatkan kartu Obelisk di tangannya dan Marik mendapatkan kartu Ra. Namun yang menjadi masala tidak adanya monster yang dapat digunakan untuk pengorbanan saat memanggil kedua dewa itu.

"Serang Dark Jester, Gilfar Demon." Perintah Yugi, Marik tersenyum, "Begitu?" Dark Jester hancur dan monster di arena mengalami shift.

Gilfar Demon dan Black Sword hancur dari arena, Marik dan Yugi menerima damage silang, yang berarti LP Yugi berkurang 1400 point sehingga tinggal 800 Point dan Marik terkena damage 2200 Point sehingga LP-nya tinggal 1400 Point

Kemudian, diarena Marik dan Yugi muncul tiga boneka kecil yang berkekuatan 0, namun itu masih berguna karena masih bisa dikorbankan.

"Aku belum memanggil Monster diputaran ini, kalau begitu..." Seberkas cahaya muncul dari Langit, "Kupanggil Obelisk The Tormentor" perlahan Obelisk muncul dari bawah tanah.

"Tak heran, kau berhasil mengalahkan Isis." Ujar Marik, Yugi menggeleng, "Tidak, ini kuperoleh setelah mengalahkan Bakura." Marik menyeringai, "Jadi, bahkan Isis tak bisa mempertahankan Obelisk dari orang seperti Bakura? Menyedihkan!"

"Bakura cukup kuat, kau tidak bisa meremehkannya." Ingat Yugi, "Mari kita hentikan berbicara tentang orang yang sudah kalah, dan kita lanjutkan pertarungan ini." Kata Marik, "Ide Bagus."

"Turn End."

"Giliranku"

Marik menarik kartunya, lalu dia juga memanggil dewa dengan pengorbanan tiga monsternya

"The Winged Dragon Of Ra."

"Tapi...tiga monster yang kau korbankan itu..."

"Karena itu aku akan membacakan mantra yang menggantikan Life Pointku menjadi kekuatannya."

Marik membacakan sebuah mantra kuno dan membuat Life Pointnya menurun hingga 100 Point

Dan, Kekuatan Ra meningkat hingga 1300 Point

"Marik...kau..."

"Ini belum selesai, aktifkan Magic card, God Shining Wing."

"Magic hanya berlaku satu putaran."

"Aku tahu, tapi dengan ini, life pointmu akan sama denganku."

Dengan kartu itu, Kekuatan Ra meningkat 3000 Point yang berarti dengan ini dia mengungguli Obelisk dengan kekuatan 4300 Point

"Serang Obelisk."

Dalam satu serangan, Obelisk hancur dan menyisakan 100 Life Point kepada Yugi, sekarang life point mereka seimbang

"Turn End."

Setelah menarik kartu Yugi langsung mengaktifkan Magic Card

"PayCheck, dengan ini tiga monster yang kukorbankan tadi, kembali ke arena." Ujar Yugi

"Tch..."

"Kau akan Habis dengan ini, Marik..."

Yugi menangkat kartu yang baru saja ditariknya, sebuah kilatan dan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan muncul dari kartu itu.

"The God Of Osiris."

Osiris muncul diarena dengan kekuatan mengikuti kartu tangan Yugi, 3 yang berarti kekuataannya saat ini yaitu 3000 Point, walau belum Maksimal, ini cukup menghabisi Ra yang kekuatannya kembali menjadi 1300 Point.

Yugi kemudian mendeklarasikan sebuah serangan kepada Ra. Namun, Marik berusaha menahan serangan itu.

"Trap Card, ALMIGHTY SHIELD!"

"Revense card open, TRAP JAMMER!"

Dengan kartu itu, Almighty Shield menjadi tidak berlaku dan lenyap dari Arena, ini berarti serangan Osiris akan dengan lancar mengenai Ra.

BLAR

Ra hancur terkena serangan Osiris, Menimbulkan Cahaya dan membuat Life Point Marik Menjadi 0 Point.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG GGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Aku menang Marik."

"Ini tidak mungkin...Bagaimana kau bisa mengalahkanku...!?" Tanya Marik

"Selama kau masih bertarung dengan dendam dan kegelapan dihatimu, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku." Jawab Yugi

"Grr...Kau..." Marik menggeram kesal

_'Command Failed'_

_'System Going Down'_

_'Status Emergency'_

_'Off'_

**_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiip_**

"Semua rencanaku...yang sudah tersusun dengan baik...harus berakhir disini...!?"

"Maaf Marik, tapi kau sudah kalah!"

"Kau mengalahkanku dengan Adil, sial...baiklah, kurasa kubiarkan kau menang kali ini."

"Marik..."

"Ingat Yugi, suatu saat aku pasti akan membalasmu! Itu adalah hal yang sudah dapat dipastikan."

**_"Hahahahahahaha...!"_**

Sebuah cahaya muncul dari dirinya membuat Marik kembali ke dirinya yang semula, Yami-nya telah hilang.

"Ambil Millennium Rod dan Kartu Ra ini, Yugi. Kau telah berhasil memenangkan turnament ini sekaligus menghentikan rencana diriku yang satu lagi."

"Marik...kau..."

"Kuucapkan selamat padamu, kembalilah ke Main Hall, lalu letakkan ketujuh Millennium Item itu dibatu tulis disana, lalu, semua peserta yang kau bilang lenyap akan kembali."

Yugi hanya terdiam

Marik melanjutkan Perkataannya"Juga ingatan Yami Yugi yang masih terkunci."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Yugi tak percaya

Marik Menangguk, "Ya."

"Baiklah." Yugi kemudian pergi menuju Main Hall untuk meletakkan ketujuh Millennium Item dan membuka ingatan Yami Yugi.

-End Of Chapter-

Seperti yang dikatakan diawal tadi, Chapter ini adalah Chapter terakhir dimana ada adegan duelnya, Chapter berikutnya akan diusahakan Update secepatnya.

Akhir kata, adakah review untuk chapter ini ?


	8. Celebration

Pertarungan Millennium

Disclaimer : Semua Karakter yang ada dalam fic ini bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah Fic ini

Chapter Lainnya di Fic ini, merupakan chapter terakhir yang mengandung adegan duel antar duelist.

Seperti biasa, akhir kata Author akan mengucapkan...

Enjoy the Story

Chapter VIII : Celebration

Yugi berhasil mengalahkan Marik, ini berarti dia sudah memiliki semua Millennium Item dan Kartu Dewa, dimana memungkinkan dia untuk melakukan perjalan ke masa lalunya untuk memperoleh ingatan Atem kembali.

-Guest Room-

"Kau berhasil melakukannya, Yugi." ujar Anzu bahagia, "Kau selamat dari ancaman 5 pemilik Millennium Item lainnya."

"Aku melakukan yang terbaik yang kubisa." Jawab Yugi, dia tersenyum sejenak

"bagaimana, kalau kita adakan sebuah perayaan untuk kemenangan ini?" Jounouchi bertanya dengan semangat membara dalam dirinya

"Aku ingin langsung mengembalikan ingatan partner." Jawab Yugi

"Oh, ayolah, hanya sebentar, dan, Mai serta Shizuka tidak mengetahui bahwa kau berhasil menang dari mereka."

Yugi berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia menjawab :

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu aku ingin langsung kembali ke tujuan awalku." Yugi berkata kemudian keluar dari Guest Room

"Kau mendapatkannya, sekarang ayo, kita berkumpul di restaurant Domino nanti sore." Ujar Jounouchi.

Semua menangguk

-Sore hari, Restaurant Domino-

"Jadi, ada apa dengan acara 'Kumpul-kumpul' ini?" tanya Kaiba.

Honda membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jounouchi

"Aku tidak tahu kau ingin mengundangnya...?" tanya Honda pelan.

"Inginnya tidak, dan dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau, hanya saja karena dia sekarang adalah _Kekasih _jadi mau tidak mau aku juga mengajaknya, dan dia mau tidak mau menerima ajakkan ini, karena dibujuk Shizuka." ujar Jounouchi yang sama pelannya.

Honda menangguk mengerti

"Kaiba, tidak bisakah kau sedikit berbasa-basi sedikit?" tanya Shizuka kepada kekasihnya.

Kaiba menoleh, "Bukannya aku tidak ingin, tapi kau tahu banyak pekerjaan menanti di Kaiba Corp."

"Kau boleh pergi, jika kau ingin." Ujar Jounouchi, dia tahu bahwa Kaiba tidak akan betah pada acara basa-basi mereka, jadi ia yakin bahwa Kaiba akan pergi duluan dari sini, dia tersenyum, tapi...

"TIDAK MUNGKIN, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Shizuka disini, walau ada kalian disini, tapi aku takut yang kalian bisa lakukan hanya beberapa hal bodoh."

"Sejak kapan kau peduli kepada orang lain, Kaiba?" Tanya Honda.

"Oh? atau mungkin kau lebih suka diriku yang sebelumnya?"

Semua orang menatap Honda dengan tatapan yang seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa '_Kenapa kau bertanya hal bodoh seperti itu' _ mereka tak ingin dia menjadi dirinya yang sebelumnya, karena dia mengingat betapa dingin dan anti-sosialnya dia ketika belum pacaran dengan Shizuka.

"Tidak Kaiba, Honda tidak bermaksud begitu, dia hanya heran kau bisa berubah drastis begitu." ujar Yugi.

"Aku bisa perhatian kepada orang yang ingin ku lindungi, sebagai contohnya Mokuba." Kata Kaiba, "Lalu, bisa kita mulai acaranya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Baik, kita disini karena Yugi berhasil mendapatkan semua Millennium Item dan merebut kembali tiga kartu dewa." Jelas Anzu

"Merebut kembali tiga kartu dewa? kau membiarkan mereka jatuh ke tangan orang lain?" tanya Kaiba kaget

Anzu menjelaskan semuanya kepada Kaiba

"Ooh..."

Mereka menjalankan pesta itu dengan penuh kebahagian, Hingga waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam

"Semuanya, kurasa aku sudah benar-benar harus pergi sekarang." ujar Kaiba, dia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Permisi." dia menundukkan kepada untuk memberi hormat kepada mereka sebagai selamat tinggal.

"Kau tahu, kau terlalu Formal." Kata Yugi

Kaiba hanya tersenyum

"Aku ikut." Ujar Shizuka, "Kau tidak ingin bersama mereka?" tanya Kaiba, Shizuka menggeleng, "Aku lelah, maaf ya, teman-teman." Shizuka membungkuk kemudian dia pergi bersama Kaiba

Setelah mereka pergi, Jounouchi berbicara pertama

"Kaiba sudah bisa menunjukkan kesopanan didepan kita, dia bukan orang kaya yang sialan seperti dulu."

"Shizuka telah banyak merubahnya, menunjukkan arti menikmati hidup, dan menghargai orang lain."

"Adikmu hebat Jounouchi."

"Siapa dulu kakaknya, JOUNOUCHI KAZUYA." ujarnya sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

yang lain hanya tertawa melihat ulah Jounouchi.

"Baik, kurasa sekarang saatnya kita pulang." ujar Anzu

semua menangguk

akhirnya, mereka pulang kerumah masing-masing.

-End Of Story-

Chapter terakhir di Fic ini, bagaimana pendapatkan kalian? adakah Review di Chapter ini?

Sampai Jumpa di fic lainnya.


End file.
